fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Return
Blue Return is the 160th episode of Aikatsu! Global Dream. It first aired on March 15th 2016. Plot Four years ago, Hope made a promise with Jean that they would both go to the Dream World together when the sakura blossoms bloomed. That promised day has finally arrived, and with overflowing excitement, Hope takes Jean to the Dream World to meet Danielle. However, it seems that Danielle and Jean both have a connection with one another from the past... Summary Hope is watching the coverage of the Starlight Queen Cup while waiting for Jean to arrive, she wonders if she could be as good as the girls in the cup at the Dream Idol Cup in April. Jean arrives to find Hope in a dazed mode that only idols can achieve, but only to find that Hope snaps out of it before it goes in to the ultimate stage. Hope mentions that the Spring Switch Over would be starting soon and the promise that was made four years ago. Although being asked to have a "spring vacation", Hope decides to come in on Tuesday to adhere to the promise. At the end of Hope's first period, Michelle stops Hope from leaving the class. She asks her about the Dream Idol Cup. Hope is bewildered about the questions she's asking, but it is revealed that her own English teacher is competiting, under her idol alias, determined to win and bring forth a new revolution of idols by cheating, Hope responds that she is also determined to be crowned queen and won't stand for any sabotage in the competition. She then dashes to Yearbook Club. The night before the promised day, Yuki video calls Hope. Yuki has just finished another day of graduation rehersals at school and her class has been told that her graduation date is at the end of the month. Hope blankly stares off, but then mentions more about Michelle and the Dream Idol Cup and her intentions to sabotage the competition. Yuki reassures her that everything will be okay, that the Dream Idol Cup will not be sabotaged as long as the hardworking idols keep on fighting until the end. The next day after finishing work for her college class, Hope dashes to Jean's classroom before she can lock Hope out. Hope tells her that she has adhered to the promise made four years back and before she can ask, Jean responds by telling her she's ready to go, and reveals her new Aikatsu Phone. They both open the Dream Port and travel via warp. They manage to arrive just as Danielle does, but before she can tell Hope anything, both Jean and Danielle glance as if they went to the same school. Jean recgonizes Danielle, and Danielle recgonizes Jean from her days as BluJean, the young idol she met on the train more than thirty years ago as a little girl. Later, Hope and Jean are treated to an idol's afternoon tea by Danielle, using Jodie's idol CM work kit. Hope asks how they both know one another, and it leads to a story about how when Danielle was a little girl, before becoming an idol, she lived in Worsley, a small village near Manchester. Both of her parents worked hard and were rarely home due to work, so she was always alone but they always tried to be with her and Jodie as children. One day, her mother got a day off and it happened to fall on the day of a Green Jewel concert and surprised Danielle with Green Jewel tickets. They both traveled to Manchester Dream Station, upon sitting down, alongside her mother, she sits next to the 14-year-old Jeanette Smith. Her mother reveals that they are on their way to the Green Jewel concert, Jeanette is surprised at this fact, and reveals to Danielle that she is an idol as well. Danielle smiles happily and introduces herself to Jeanette.. Upon arriving at her stop, Danielle reveals to her that some day she'll become an idol just like BluJean. The day after the concert, Danielle started training as an idol by watching BluJean's performances and became an idol at the age of 9, when her mother enrolled her at an idol academy in Manchester, Northern Idol Academy. Danielle began to juggle school with idol life, often having to miss out on social time and school because of movie filmings, interviews and other idol jobs. Upon reaching high school and attending Moorfield High School, Danielle became a legend in school as well as the idol world, but started to balance both school and idolhood. She graduated with high honors and went on to college and continued her idol work. But hardships came for her, as her father, the same year she became a CiTV presenter, her father was laid off from work, and had to live alone in Wales in order to find a well paid job, leaving her mother, sister Jodie and herself behind in Manchester. Stephen supports her by creating a magic letter saying "Don't give up, Dani!" before going on air, and helps Danielle stregthen herself as an idol. Years after what had happened, she married a footballer, Dean Haruno, and quit idol life to focus on starting a family. Jean reveals that she went through almost the same hardship, only her father disappeared, and multiple times she's tried to find him with no avail, and became a teacher in order to find out information on his whereabouts, but then recently, thought about becoming an idol again in order to not only participate in the Dream Idol Cup against Michelle but to sparkle and shine as she did before. Hope is overjoyed to find this piece of information out, and asks for a double concert for the day. Danielle approves, and the three train in time for the concert. Backstage, Hope decides to wear the Little Bo Peep Coord and perform "Runaway" on the Green Meadows Stage. Just as she decides upon her stage and coord, Jean is given a new premium rare from Nursery Melody from the Shepherdess series. Hope goes on stage and performs on the Green Meadows Stage with "Runaway", proceeding her, Hope gives Jean some words of advice, and advises her to hurry up and get out there, calling her "BluJean-chan". Jean appears on the Distant Memory Stage and performs "Always", and performs the appeal "Shepherdess Destiny". Hope hugs her as soon as she gets off of the stage and is proud that she redebuted as an idol. They both realize the time and use the Dream Port to go home Danielle smiles and looks upon an old BluJean record. Meanwhile, at a tavern, Michelle meets up with a boyish idol, a woman in prince's clothing, in order to help her sabotage the Dream Idol Cup... Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream episodes